Resource Farming
Tips and tricks to gather those much needed resources to buy/upgrade heroes! This game relies heavily on time, if you are willing to wait then you can easily reach the top ranks without having to buy anything, if you're happy to spend money you will still have to wait and plan strategically. Please keep in mind these strategies are mostly for end-game builds, save up your resources until you are certain of what type of build and heroes you want to start working towards, otherwise you will waste all your hard earned resources! Gems The most valuable currency in the game, it is the premium currency in Brave Diggers so it can be hard to come by. It can be used to open more slots in almost every resource backpack, purchase heroes, extra attempts at gathering resources, refresh timers, etc. 1. Monthly Card (60 Gems/Day for 30 Days = 1800 Gems) : - If you have taken a strong interest in Brave Diggers, a Month Card is strongly recommended to slowly acquire Gems. It also lets you skip battles which makes things a whole lot quicker, especially when fighting Regen teams. There are other perks which will be touched upon later. 2. Devotion Last Gift (50 Gems/Day) : - The last gift for the Devotion gives you 50 Gems, it's super easy to reach 100 Devotion and you should be completing all the jobs to get useful loot all in under 10 minutes. 3. Check-ins (50 Gems/Occasionally) : - Every now and then 1 of the 3 daily check-in rewards is 50 Gems. Press "More" under Daily Check-In and select the "Weekly Check-In Pack" tab to see 1 week ahead of time what the rewards will be. Make sure you check-in for the Gems! 4. Golem Farming (10+ Gems/Golem) : - Some Golems will drop Gems, lower levels start at around 10 Gems and they slowly increase to at least 90 Gems around Lv. 300+ Golems. The amount is not exactly linear, sometimes low level Golems can drop 50 Gems & high level Golems drop 20 Gems. Battelite Another cruical resource, for buying Pantheon Heroes, unlocking Pacts & re-rolling Arise stats. 1. Monthly Card (200 Battelite/Day x30 Days = 6000 Battelite) : - Another perk of the Month card if you have a few spare dollars to sink into this game. 2. Devotion Tasks & 3rd Gift (440 Battelite/Day) : - Completing most of the Devotion Tasks & claiming the 3rd Gift nets you easy Battelite each day. 3. 4th/5th Stage (300+ Battelite/Day) : - Farming solely 3 star 4th Stages will give you at least Rare Heroes (most of them are worth 50 Battelite), 4 hours each for 6 packs a day gives you at least 300 Battelite, more if you get Epic Heroes. : - If you need EXP & Coins, the 5th Stage will also give you Hero Packs but not as many if you were to just do the 4th Stage. : - Revisit every single 4th Stage you have cleared, ensure you collect the 1st Hero Pack (takes less than 15 minutes each), this will give you over 150 Hero Packs, easy Battelite if you set an alarm when the timer counts down. 4. Arena (26 Battelite/2 Hours) : - Getting the 9 WIN bonus and the previous ones is a good little bonus whenever you log on. 5. Deals (50+ Battelite/4 Hours) : - If you have spare Minerals from doing lots of Speculations, here is a good place to dump them to get a few extra Battelite. '''Tip: '''DO NOT re-roll Arise stats until you are certain the Hero you are doing it on will be on your end game team. It costs 2.4K for Legendary Heroes & 4.8K for Artifact Heroes, the stats themselves do not transfer over to other Heroes as each Hero has their own Arise stat. Artifact Soul Cores Legendary Soul Cores Diamonds Titanium Crystals Aeons Brimstones Sands of Time Category:Guides